Surgical DC power tools are used in surgery, for example, in the form of battery-driven or accumulator-driven surgical drive machines. Such drive machines, for example, drills or saws have the disadvantage that each battery or each accumulator can store only a limited amount of energy. During lengthy surgical procedures it is, therefore, possible for the battery to be emptied completely and to have to be charged again. The charging of the battery does, however, require time. Furthermore, a charger is required for the charging and/or a replacement battery in order to ensure the continued usability of the drive machine. In addition, it must be taken into account that the charging of the battery or any replacement thereof must take place under sterile conditions.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a surgical switch mode power supply available for a surgical DC power tool and to have a surgical DC power tool such that it can, where applicable, be operated, in particular, under sterile conditions using conventional AC voltage supplies.